1. Field
The invention relates to a flexible display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible display device capable of reducing defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A curved display device and a foldable (or bendable) display device (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display device) have been developed. The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various functional members.
The functional members are disposed on at least one surface of opposing surfaces of the flexible display panel. The functional members are curved and bent together with the flexible display panel.